Death Row Loot Party
Transmission: ENGAGED Projector: INITIATED Mission Statement''' From the rubble of a civilization left ravaged and broken, we redefine the furthest limits of achievement. Avenging our fallen in the wake of perfect assault, we endlessly pursue the annihilation of our enemies. Driven by the culmination of our synergized efforts, we transcend in commanding force to victory. We are known by many names, by the triumph of our actions, and by the trail of dead left in our legacy. We are the '''Death Row Loot Party. The Death Row Loot Party consists of strong, experienced, veteran players of whom strive hard to meet the boundaries of success. Being a highly respected and reliant OG unit, we do not accept defeat as an outcome. Protecting Fairview from the onslaught of arising evils we serve our duty day in and day out. Exceeding the average progression rate, DRLP makes haste on all of its objectives, completing them in a timely, professional manner. If you came to advance in every aspect of necessity to survive in Fairview, you have come to the right place. DRLP: The Age of a New Era. The Brink of Success. The Home of the Elite. DRLP Roster Head of Order : Gregg Stevens - # 3896. ♦ Record Board Dominator. DRLP Squad One : Tlim - # 355772. ♦ Intelligence Gatherer/Merchant/CB Warrior. : 61cygni - # 67159. ♦ Master Looter/Whereabouts Unknown. : The Raven - # 236054. ♦ Guide Master/Professional Gambler/K-50M Enthusiast. : jmrey23 - # 380189. ♦ Behemoth Slayer/Idealist/Advanced Survivor. DRLP Squad Two : Forsak - # 147545. ♦ Master Looter/Head of the Union of Tactical Looters. : file:Wwond.png iWonder - # 44933. Master Looter/Naked Enthusiast. : Adelle Foster - # 70490. ♦ : Chipzzz - # 72498. ♦ Master Looter/MP Enthusiast/Mexican Ambassador. : tfdragon - # 174909. ♦ Pistol/HMG/Explosive Expert. : cjones10522 - # 480773. ♦ : Daddy - # 70490. Resident Historian/Oldest Member of the Clan. : da_gamer - # 73126. ♦ Market Player/Master Looter/Multi-GAU Owner. : Shellshocker - # 1683032. ♦ Master Looter/Grinding Aficionado/DRLP Cougar. : Plucky6922 - # 293718. ♦ : Ranks/Awards Head of Order - The primary leader of the DRLP is presented with this position. This role takes responsibility in the organization, recruitment and overall being of the Clan. All decisions from Squad Commander’s must be met through the Head of Order to be approved. Note: The Head of Order will appear highlighted in Red on the member list. Squad Commander - Only the experienced and veteran DRLP agents will be granted the position of Squad Commander. This position is primarily responsible for the defense, leadership, and head of relations with other Clans. All Clan affiliations/conflicts are spoken amongst the Squad Commanders, and Head of Order in the DRLP. Note: Users with this position will appear highlighted in Orange on the member list. Green Emerald of Honor - Awarded to the brave, highly respected members of the DRLP. All DRLP agents second in command of their Squad will receive this badge. Note: Users with this award will appear highlighted in Green on the member list. Jester - Granted to the funniest/joke in DRLP. Everyone needs a little fun during a zombie apocalypse… Note: The user with this position will appear highlighted in Yellow on the member list. DRLP Unit - The position given to standard DRLP agents. Although they obtain the average rank, they are far beyond average in comparison to the usual survivor. Note: Users with this award will appear highlighted in Tan on the member list. ♦ Blue Diamond of Dusk - Awarded to the members of DRLP who have achieved weekly Top Survivor/Top Player Killer and acquired Dusk equipment through access to the elite shop. Note: Users with this award will be noted with a Blue ♦ on the member list. Squads DRLP Squad One - 'The willing survivors of whom advanced in rank in the past. The members involved in DRLP Squad One prove to be heavily armed, and extremely skilled while developing to become an even greater survivor. '''DRLP Squad Two - '''The survivors recruited here have already made it through intensive training and have been heavily prepared for future missions. The members here are to work their way to the top, and train to reach a further extent of success. '''DRLP Initiation Squad - '''Applicants accepted into the Initiation Squad are potential prospects for the future of DRLP. All members who are admitted into the Proving Grounds will be required to work hard and continuously progress at specializing in all the aspects of the game. Resources/Skills Each member of the DRLP is a master in the art of survival, and as a collective are a self-sustaining unit with multiple vaults of high level food, medicine, ammunition, and weaponry, able to endure even the gravest of situations and support each other in our own personal endeavors. In addition to this stockpile of resources, we have several production/service members on which to rely. Those of which are experienced in battle or physically exceptional utilize their ablitlities to maximum efficiency. And those who had to learn to survive the quickest at the begining of the apocalypse continue to progress at an accelerated rate. *'Soldiers -''' 61cygni, da_gamer, KenriZeR *'Police Officers -' Chipzzz *'Firemen -' Gregg Stevens, iWonder *'Boxers -' Forsak *'Athletes -' Adelle Foster, The Raven, jmrey23 *'Scientists -' Tlim, ...endsinmurder, Ultra *'Doctors -' tfdragon, Daddy *'Farmers -' Akraix *'Priests -' cjones10522, Shellshocker *'Students -' Hause, Plucky6922 *'Architects -' Intention *'''Lawyers - '''andrewkutches Special Equipment *Duck Encover -''' Dusk Enforcer, owned by Tlim. *''The Tliminator'' -''' GAU-19, owned by Tlim. *Flamethrewer -''' Mancini M1, owned by Tlim. *''Duks Enfocre'' -''' Dusk Enforcer, owned by jmrey23. *MyLittleFriend -''' GAU-19, owned by jmrey23. *''Red Bull'' -''' Dusk Enforcer, owned by Forsak. *Rockstar -''' Dusk Razor, owned by Forsak. *''Monster Energy'' -''' Dusk Mesh, owned by Forsak. *Wonder Blade -''' Katana, owned by iWonder. *''Wonderful Sex'' -''' M60 owned by iWonder. *Wonderous Climax -''' XM25, owned by iWonder. *''Wonder Bull''-''' Alpha Bull, owned by iWonder. *Naked -''' Reactive XT800, owned by iWonder. *''Nudity'' -''' Exterminator Reactive XT, owned by iWonder. *MURDER INC -''' GAU-19, owned by Daddy. *''SEX PISTOL'' -''' Raging Bull, owned by Daddy. *BIRTH CONTROLLER -''' FN Mag, owned by Daddy. *''FULL BODY CONDOM'' -''' Exterminator Reactive XT, owned by Daddy. *Coma White -''' Dusk Enforcer, owned by ...endsinmurder. *''Crystal Lake'' -''' Amputator, owned by ...endsinmurder. *Cherry Waves -''' XM25, owned by ...endsinmurder. *''Douche Enforcer'' -''' Dusk Enforcer, owned by da_gamer. *Gillette Fusion -''' Dusk Razor, owned by da_gamer. *''Canadian Bacon'' -''' Dusk Reactive, owned by da_gamer. *Big F-ing Gun -''' GAU-19, owned by da_gamer. *''DURPEL Gun'' -''' GAU-19, owned by da_gamer. *Big Bertha' '-''' GAU-19, owned by'' ''Shellshocker. *''Little Burt'' '-' Dusk Enforcer, owned by'' ''Shellshocker. *''BAM BAM'' '-' XM25, owned by'' ''Shellshocker. *''PluckNForcer'' '-' Dusk Enforcer, owned by Plucky6922. *''PluckTection'' '-' Dusk Mesh, owned by'' ''Plucky6922. *''PlucK-50M'' '-' K-50M, owned by'' ''Plucky6922. *''andrewkutches'' '-' GAU-19, owned by'' ''andrewkutches. Requirements *The DRLP Initiaition Squad is recruiting survivors who are level 80+. *All applicants must first gain acceptance into the DRLP Initiation Squad before they work their way up in hopes of being recruited to DRLP. *Members who gain access into the DRLP Initiation Squad must commit themselves to the DRLP thread on a daily basis (if a member goes inactive, they will be taken out of active the Initiation Squad and must start the recruitment process all over again if they choose to). *DRLP is recruiting survivors who have completed the training process and are level 100+ (Service, Production, and Role-Play Classes must be level 110+). *All survivors applying must have at least one (1) ranged proficiency 100 weapon NOT borrowed (weapon proficiency exceptions include: Rebellion). *All survivors applying must have an Armour with at least 120 Durability. *Those applying must commit themselves towards the DRLP thread on a daily basis. *Not only must you be a strong, active player, but you must also specialize in all aspects of the game (leveling, gathering money and supplies, PvP, etc). *All survivors applying must always be respectful towards DRLP affiliates. *DRLP is a highly respected force. We expect all those applying to handle future matters very professionally. *DRLP is recruiting survivors who are NOT affiliated with other Clans. To Apply to DRLP: '''Please send a detailed, grammatically correct PM to Gregg Stevens displaying all essential information including stats, weaponry, future goals, and your reasoning for wanting to join the elite, the skilled, DRLP. '''Welcome to the gateway of success, fellow survivor. ‎ Transmission: TERMINATED